


Licking Things

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning accidentally cuts his thumb while whittling wood with Robert and Robert decides to make it sexual.Alternate Title; Robert Likes Licking Things.
Relationships: Robert Small/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Licking Things

**Author's Note:**

> (Lightning is NOT the Dadsona)
> 
> I actually finally wrote something.

Lightning softly hummed as he sat next to Robert, whittling wood with him. It was surprisingly relaxing, just sitting near him was comforting. The young man felt a sudden surge of sharp pain in his thumb. He had gotten lost in thought and wasn't paying attention. 

" _Chhkk-_ " The boy sucked air through his teeth, watching a thin bead of crimson trail down his thumb. Robert glanced over, noticing the sudden silence from the cat-eared man. He immediately noticed a drop of blood fall from the boy's thumb onto his jeans. 

" **SHIT**! You okay?!" The tan skinned male asked, cupping the younger man's hand in his own.  
"Y-Yeah...It's just a small cut." Lightning spoke, noticing the sudden concern in the man's face.  
Robert chuckled, bringing the boy's hand to his mouth.  
"Umm- R-Robert?" Lightning asked, confused for a moment.

Wet warmth suddenly ran up the boy's entire thumb, Robert's hot tongue lapping up the salty-sweet crimson liquid.  
"Mmm~" The older man moaned, now sucking on the top of Lightning's thumb, drawing out more of his life essence. Lightning hadn't even noticed it but, his breathing quickened, cheeks heated up, and pants grew uncomfortably tight in the front. 

The man popped off Lightning's thumb, licking the remnants off his lips with a smirk, cheeks dusted a light red. The younger man glanced away from the man's chocolatey eyes, ears flattening and heating up, causing the tips to turn a shade of red to match his cheeks.  
"What's the matter, babe?" The man chuckled, rubbing at the boy's knees. Heat surged through Lightning's loins, causing it to twitch in excitement. 

"Ahh...Now, I see the issue…" Robert smirked, glancing at Lightning's erection.  
"R-Robert...Please…" The blue-eyed boy asked, breath shuddering.  
"Do you want this? I don't want to pressure you into anything." Robert sternly asked, consent being a huge thing for him.  
"Y-Yes...I do...please…" Lightning whimpered, entwining his fingers with Robert's.

Robert reassuringly squeezed his boyfriend's hand, before unzipping the boy's pants, pulling his stiff member out of his jeans. Lightning inhaled sharply through his teeth as the cool air of the early spring night hit his bare skin. The older man ran his tongue over the tip of Lightning's cock, causing him to sharply inhale yet again.

"Mmm, you taste sweet, kitten." Robert softly purred, hot breath teasing the boy's cock, causing him to softly moan. Lightning had a hand over his mouth, hot breath slipping past the gaps in his fingers; softly gasping as Robert continued licking at his boyfriend's cock head. 

"A-Ahhh...Robert…" The cat boy gasped, bucking his hips forward, wanting to feel more stimulation. The darker skinned male took this as a sign to go further; taking the man's member into his mouth with practiced ease. Lightning was now steadily moaning, his free hand tangling his fingers in Robert's greying hair. 

"O-Oh...Fuck…" The brunette whimpered, biting his lips; trying to stave off his orgasm.  
"You gonna cum, babe?" Robert chuckled, now swiftly stroking the man's saliva-coated cock; slick sounds filling the quiet night air.  
"A-Ahhh…" Lightning gasped, nodding furiously.  
"Cum for me, kitten...I want you to feel good…" Robert urged, running his thumb over the cat boy's sensitive glans as he stroked him. 

"Hrrrkkk- R-Robert!" Lightning moaned, thick white ropes spurting out onto Robert's face; leaving the boy as a heavily panting mess; eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Robert chuckled, collecting Lightning's liquid love on his thumb and licked it off with a moan.  
"Salty **and** Sweet...Just like your blood…" The whiskey loving man purred.

Lightning let out a surprised gasp as he felt his jeans and boxers being pulled off; boots being pulled off with them.  
"R-Robert…" The blue eyed man gasped, the cool air swirling around his bare legs.  
"I think I should get to feel good, too…" Robert growled, tossing the boy's garments to the side of his truck bed. He unbuckled his jeans, and tugged them down; stiff cock throbbing, a thin bead of precum dripping off the tip. 

Robert let out a soft chuckle, pressing his tip against Lightning's tight entrance.  
"Fuck me, Daddy~" Lightning purred, playfully sticking his tongue out. Robert smirked lustfully, thrusting himself into the younger male.  
"O-Oh God, yes..." The sapphire-eyed man moaned, his legs being forced apart and pushed up to his chest as the brown-eyed man began thrusting steadily; laying himself down on Lightning, kissing him lustfully. 

"Mmmppphhh-" The cat-eared boy softly moaned against Robert's lips, trading their saliva as the man continued pounding his lover.  
"I can't wait to fill you up, babe…" Robert growled before biting into Lightning's tender neck, growling more as his teeth dug into the boy's skin.  
"Nnngghh- Yes! Maul me, my big, bad wolf…" Lightning begged, gripping at his boyfriend's signature leather jacket. 

The cryptid hunter loved hearing his boyfriend begging for it, causing him growl even louder as he continued assaulting the younger man's neck; pounding quicker; slapping sounds filling the air as the man's full balls connected with Lightning's pale skin with each powerful thrust.  
"F-Fuck... You're always so tight for me…" Robert gasped, saliva dripping down his chin, his teeth glistening in the soft moonlight, breath so hot and heavy it was almost visible.  
"Heh...You're also so...fuck...big, Daddy!" Lightning chuckled, smiling up at his scruffy lover, sweat dripping down both of their bodies; despite the cool night air. 

"I love watching how your face changes as I pound you...Almost as good as watching you sleep…" Robert chuckled, his humor not changing a bit, even during sex he was a dork.  
"Oh, yeah? You like watching me sleep, ya pervert? Bet you've jacked off while watching me, haven't you?" Lightning growled back, returning the man's dark humor.  
"Countless times…" The man chuckled again, planting butterfly kisses against Lightning's neck, the skin littered with multiple bite marks. 

"D-Damn...Getting close, my pet…I haven't cum in a while…" Robert moaned, panting heavily, his orgasm beginning to build.  
"Really? I thought you...ahhh...jacked off while watching me sleep?" Lightning responded, raising an eyebrow.  
"I do...but, it's...fuck...been a while since we've done it... Between you working and me being a drunken idiot as of late...It's been hard to find a moment to actually get off, properly, I mean." Robert explained between his panting. 

"It's alright, babe...Now, fill me with your puppies, my werewolf." The younger man purred with a lustful smirk.  
"Oh, I intend to, my slutty little cat…" The man growled, pounding into his lover with reckless abandon. He almost howled as he fully inserted his length, filling Lightning with his built up load, the boy's stomach swelling slightly, the excess seed trickling out, painting the dirt of the cliffside a pearly white. 

Lightning let out a lusty moan as he was filled, his own cum landing on his bloated stomach. The two men spent a moment, panting and relishing in their after sex pleasure. Robert eventually pulled out, more cum trickling out of his boyfriend.  
"I love seeing you like this…" The man chuckled, looking down at his handiwork. Lightning let out a soft chuckle, smirking up at Robert as he fixed his jeans. Robert pulled a rag out of his whittling toolbox, wiping a decent amount of the spunk off his lover.

Lightning fixed himself, pulling back on his clothes, his stomach still partially bloated. Robert kissed his lover passionately, tongue invading the young man's mouth.  
"Let's head back to the house...I'm gonna fuck you so hard when we get back…" Robert growled lustfully, hot breath burning the cat man's ear.  
"That's my puppy…" Lightning growled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
